What If?
by ChandraBrooke
Summary: What If Anakin Didn't turn? What if Padme did not die? Follow the lives of the characters and their lives after Revenge of the Sith
**Hey Everyone! This is my second story on FanFiction and I will (hopefully) be updating every Friday. Ideas are appreciated! I will be answering reviews at the bottom of each chapter and you will be acknowledged. If you are a guest please write the name you want to be known as throughout my story. Anyway enough info and on with the story! By the way obi wan is scared of the color hot pink.** **J** **P.s I edited it a bit
~ Anakina Skykiller** It was a bad day for Anakana Skykiller, first she had been woken up by master Obi-wan Kenobi at 01:00 for a briefing with the council, and then she had to head off on a mission to go to Naboo to see the Queen of Naboo and Senator Padme Amidala about the Trade Federation. "Blast" Anakana thought "I would rather be training with Anakin then on a ship on my way to see the queen. At least I'm with Anakin's Padawan Kirea Nabar" "Kirea" Anakana said "I noticed Anakin seems to be a bit impatient to get there, do you know why? "Well" Kirea said "I don't know but maybe Master Kenobi knows, let's ask him." "Good idea" Anakana replied. "Well then, let's get going" Kirea said and "Kirea," asked Anakana "Do you see Master Kenobi?" Kirea looked around before responding and said "Oh I see him he just came out of the hologram room" they walked up and said "Master Kenobi" they shot each other a glance before continuing "We noticed that Anakin is a bit impatient to get to Naboo, is there a reason why? Obi-wan replied "Can I trust you with a secret that could get him thrown out of the Jedi Order?" "Yes, you can" they replied. Obi-wan took a deep breath and said "Anakin is married." "WHAT!" they exclaimed "To whom?" "Padme Amidala" Obi-wan answered simply. "Are you kidding, a Jedi and a senator that is the most unlikely pair ever!" Anakana whispered and Kirea nodded her head in agreement _

Anakin's POV

Anakin was nervous to see Padme again. It had, after all been almost a month since he had seen her last, and he had so many stories to tell it seemed like it would take years to tell her all of them.

"Master Skywalker?" asked his Padawan Kirea Nabar breaking him out of his thoughts "Yes?" he replied. "Obi-wan told me and Anakina you were married to Senator Amidala, is it true?" Anakin took a deep breath and said "Yes. Why do you ask?" "Oh I just wanted to make sure the Master Kenobi wasn't pulling my leg." She replied before walking off.

Three hours later they walked into the throne room on Naboo and the queen welcomed them warmly and said, "Master Jedi we are grateful for your presence here on Naboo. How about the Padawans go and help train my security force to protect Naboo while we talk about the Trade Federations invasion?" "That would be perfect your majesty." Obi-wan replied "Anakin can take them down and then join us." Anakin, who had not been paying attention, now said "Did someone mention my name?" obi wan sighed before saying "Someday you will learn to pay attention. The Padawans will tell you the plan" Anakin groaned before turning to the girls and saying "What's the plan?" the Padawan and Knight looked at each other before Anakina said "we will tell you on the way" Anakin walked up to Obi wan and whispered in his ear _"if you don't tell them to tell me the plan I will paint your room hot pink!"_ _At this obi wan jumps and shrinks back while Anakin steps back smirking and said "Well, are you going to? If you don't I will tell everybody you are sacred of hot pink." "Anakin," Obi wan growled "if you do I will tickle you until you say you will tickle Mace Windu" by now Anakin's eyes are as big as the bottom of a huge cup. The queen, who had been watching this entire time, now said "Master Jedi, how about Anakina and Kirea come with us to talk about the invasion? I think they may be helpful." "Good idea" replied Obi wan._

 **Back on** **Coruscant**

 **Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto, Obi wan Kenobi, Yoda, Mace Windu, and Anakin Skywalker were all sitting in the temple garden trying to figure out something to do when Anakin said "I got it! Let's play truth or dare!" Everybody agreed.**

 **Ha-ha cliffhanger. Do you like it? Please Review and tell me some dares and truths! See you next week!**


End file.
